


Come A Little Closer

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's just pegging and a hell of a lot of foreplay, Pegging, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He'd expected a lot when his best friend had opened the shop and he'd roped Jason into helping out.<br/>He had not expected Wendy Darling, sweet as sugar Wendy Darling who loved her little brothers and was the picture of a perfect daughter, to turn up and purchase a strap-on.'</p>
<p>Or: In Which Wendy And Felix Are Up For Pretty Much Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Closer

Jason Archer, 26, who worked part time in the as-yet unnamed - and only - sex shop in Storybrooke Maine didn't quite know what to make of the tiny blonde girl, stood beaming at him from the other side of the counter.

He was even more thrown when she set a strap-on down before him, and smiled sweetly.

"Just this, please." She offered, rocking happily on her heels, the picture on nonchalance; and Jason blinked at her silently for a moment.

He'd expected a lot when his best friend had opened the shop and he'd roped Jason into helping out. Peter Pan dragging sweet little Henry Mills in just to see how hard he'd blush. Some of the...ahem, more respectable occupants of the town walking in with furtive eyes, embarrassed but determined.

Ruby had bought several pairs of handcuffs and leered at him the whole time he'd rung them up.

He had not expected Wendy Darling, sweet as sugar Wendy Darling who loved her little brothers and was the picture of a perfect daughter, to turn up and purchase a strap-on.

Jason swallowed, but scanned the box regardless, putting it in a bag - and packaging tissue paper over the top, as was store policy. They were very big on discretion - and Wendy smiled at him the whole time, paying with exact change before taking the bag with a smirk.

"Thank you, Jason." She offered sweetly, the look in her eyes challenging; and he sighed heavily.

"I don't even want to know, Darling." He stated tiredly; and she broke into a grin while the door was pushed open and propped just so, Felix Hemming leaning in the door frame and turning an arch expression on the blonde girl still grinning at Jason.

"Wendy?" He asked his long term girlfriend, even as Jason instinctively looked him up and down - couldn't help it really, if anything the scar just increased how generally attractive the 19 year old was. Jason was going to a special hell reserved for people who ogled boys just barely legal, who also happened to be very taken; he'd come to terms with that a long time ago - and Wendy turned to grin at him, tongue poking out between her teeth, before licking absently at her bottom lip.

"Coming." She offered. She shot Jason a last smirk; and his expression arched.

"Lucky girl." He offered idly; and her answering grin was blinding, before she almost skipped over to the door, threading her arm through Felix's and dragging him out with a final 'bye!' thrown over her shoulder, bag swinging from her fingers.

Jason sighed very heavily, and shook his head to himself.

Yet another thing to try and forget; right alongside when Miss Blanchard had walked in with David on her arm and a grin that was far too excited spread across her face.

-

"Did you get everything?" Wendy asked as she almost skipped across Felix's apartment - tiny, shared with Peter and paid for by the nuns who ran the orphanage since they'd both aged out - still gripping the handle of her bag tightly; and when Felix shot her an unamused look she laughed, holding out a hand and wiggling fingers for him to take.

"Yes, yes, I know. Come on." A corner of his mouth curled up as he took her hand, letting her drag him into his bedroom. He dropped his bag just inside the door after he'd kicked it shut and rooted through it until he found the bag of his purchases, glancing up in time to see Wendy drop her box on the bed and yank her dress up over her head so she was just in her underwear when she dropped to sit beside it. He smiled briefly, shaking his head before straightening and kicking off his shoes and socks, yanking his shirt off as he moved to join her; and Felix didn't need to look to see the smile spread across her face when he settled behind her, pressed up against her back with his chin hooked over her shoulder.

"You made sure it was like the one we found online, right?" He murmured, dropping a kiss to the side of her neck; and she shivered, before nodding and turning her head to grin at him.

"Yes, I did. I remember that you can't get off until I do, mad boy." Her tone was fond, and he smirked back at her before dropping the lube he'd bought while she'd been thoroughly confusing Jason into her lap.

"I think I scarred Katrina for life." He murmured into her shoulder; and Wendy snorted softly, turning the bottle in her hands so she could read the back.

"You'd think a girl who's worked in retail for three years would be over teenage boys buying lube." She felt Felix grin against her shoulder, and prepared herself mentally for whatever he was about to say.

"I may have accidentally implied we're fucking Peter and Henry as well as each other." Wendy opened her mouth, before closing it and frowning; and then sighed heavily, dropping the bottle and going about removing the packaging for the more expensive of their purchases for the day.

She chose the safest route of conversation.

"How do you 'accidently imply' we're part of a foursome with our best friends? I've seen it _purposefully_ implied, Peter gets a kick out of doing so every time Emma picks up Henry, but accidently? We should add that to your résumé, it's practically a skill." Felix shrugged, pressing feather light kisses over her shoulder while he skimmed his fingertips over her sides, touch feather-light.

"She joked, I just grinned." Wendy snorted, but cut herself off with a soft gasp when he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her throat, tongue flicking against her skin while he dragged his knuckles over her skin; and when he hooked his thumbs under the side of her bra she let out a soft whine.

"We still need to read the in-instructions." She stated, though her head dropped back to offer up more of her neck to his mouth. Felix hummed softly, before purring into her ear.

"Read fast then." Her teeth came down on her bottom lip when he tugged on her earlobe with his, and she scrambled to fish the instructions out of the box, emptying everything out on the bed and muttering under her breath when Felix chuckled against the side of her neck.

Reading - and taking in, _shit_ \- the instructions for proper care and use of the strap on now laid out on the bed before them was a task with Felix kissing over her neck and shoulder, kisses sloppy and warm while he smoothed his hands over her skin, spreading over her stomach and teasing across her thighs until her hands were shaking.

She managed it, though, finally reaching a point wherein she was reasonably confident she had a lock on how this was going to work; and Felix slid his fingers under the clasp of her bra, the press of his lips on her jaw questioning.

Wendy muttered a quiet 'fuck it' before tossing the instructions off the side of the bed and twisting to lock their mouths together, swallowing Felix's laughter and biting at his lips in revenge for all his teasing, stifling a moan when he unfastened her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders, knuckles skimming down her arms while he took control of the kiss, slowing and softening it until she was almost humming beneath his lips and hands.

The ease with which he could read and control her reactions both infuriated and elated her, and she tipped her head back to gasp into the air as his kissed down her throat, sucking over her collar bones until his lips shifted to the swell of her breasts, the softest scrape of teeth making her hips jerk.

"You-you're the wor-st." She stammered, whined softly when he grinned against her; and he pressed a kiss over her heart before pulling back to look her in the eye, hands splayed over the small of her back.

"Which is, if I remember correctly, why _you're_ the one who's going to be fucking _me_ , right?" The intent look in his eyes made her swallow; before she growled at him, only making something fond and pleased spark in his expression when she let out the frankly _pathetic_ noise.

"Maybe if you stop _distracting me_." She scolded, pushing at his chest gently; and he arched an eyebrow at her, before lifting his hands from her skin and holding them up, expression challenging and amused.

Wendy scowled at him, before she clambered off his lap before she changed her mind, picking up the strap on and starting for his bathroom. His voice followed her as she walked, soft and absent as he went about clearing up the cardboard and other bits of packaging.

"Remember, warm water first. And if it's not comfortable leave it; we'll get a different one some other day." Wendy glanced back at him, eyes soft, watched him toss a ball of packaging into his waste paper basket; and when he glanced up he offered her an arch expression, smirk slightly questioning.

"Packets are in the cupboard under the sink if you need them. Better to leave the bottle in here." She grinned at him softly, cocking her head.

"I love you, mad boy." She stated; and her grin widened when he rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to hide the pleased curl to his mouth at her words.

"Don't take too long, Bird." He stated; and she snorted, spell broken, before heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When she returned - the straps had been easy enough to navigate, it was comfortable and after the way Felix had had his hands all over her she didn't really need the packets of lube stowed under the sink - Felix had stripped out of his boxers and kicked the covers to the end of the bed. He was sat with his back against the headboard, head dropped so his eyes were shadowed by the tangled fall of his fringe; and he had one finger buried inside himself, his breath coming short and he used the hand not slowly stretching him open to stroke his cock, movements especially slow in a way Wendy _knew_ was to keep him as far from the edge as possible.

"Fuck." He let out a breathless rasp of a laugh at her exclamation, but didn't look up, just continuing the rhythmic _twist_ and _slide_ of his hands while she moved over to the bed, crawling onto it and closer to him.

"Slow." He muttered when she was close enough to rest her fingertips on his knee, sliding her hand up his leg slowly. He made a choked, quiet noise in the back of his throat, head thumping back against the headboard and eyelashes fluttering in a way which she _knew_ meant he'd just curled and twisted the finger inside of him, sharp and with the slightest burn the way she knew he liked, the way he'd purred into her ear he liked the last time he'd fucked her in his tiny shower.

She snatched the open bottle up from where it was sat on his bedside table, squeezing a decent amount of lube onto her fingers before gently tugging his hands away with her clean one so she could press a finger of her own into him, eyes on his face, gauging his reaction. He stiffened momentarily at the change, eyes sliding open to meet hers; before his hips canted down, another quiet noise whispering out of him.

"More." He breathed the word into the air, eyes locked with Wendy's, and she obediently pushed a second finger into him, feeling something like pride flushing through her through her when his eyes rolled back and his back arched. She twisted her fingers inside him, drinking in the whine the punched out off him eagerly and moving to stroke teasing circles over his stomach, dancing close to touching his cock but never quite making contact. The moan her touch pulled from him made Wendy smile, and she leant forward to press a soft kiss over his heart; before she pressed a third finger into him, and he came apart beneath her hands - as much as he could, being a mad but wonderful boy who wouldn't come until she had done first.

He shook and moaned as she twisted and curled her fingers inside him, pushing deeper until her fingertips brushed against his prostate and his hips pushed down on her hand, desperate for most friction, open and whimpering under her and _vulnerable_ in a way she knew was just for her, _knew_ he'd never let anyone else see.

Wendy spread her fingers, middle one brushing against his prostate, and Felix choked out her name, chest heaving, eyes snapping open.

"You need to be fucking me. _Now_." He ground out the words; and Wendy didn't need to be told twice, sliding her fingers out of him - and the soft, desperate noise he made at the loss made her move faster - and fumbling for the bottle of lube so she could coat the shaft of the strap-on, torn between watching the pale lines of his throat when he swallowed and concentrating on the task at hand so she could do as he'd asked.

She dragged him flat, hooking her hands around his knees, and the laugh that shook out of him was strained and rough, involuntary.

Wendy lined herself up carefully, nerves about how to go about it only hitting her in that moment, with Felix panting beneath her.

He seemed to read the concerned on her face, because he reached out for her, interlocking their fingers when she met him half way. Felix's voice was rough, giving away his state, the state she'd put him in just with the twist of her fingers, but his eyes were soft on her face, encouraging.

"Slowly, yeah?" She nodded quickly, squeezing his fingers before she moved to press into him slowly, watching his face for any sign she should stop.

She got the exact _opposite_ , an 'oh' face to rival the one time they'd accidently stumbled in on Peter fucking Henry in the kitchen and gotten an eyeful of flushed and whimpering Henry-sweet-as-pie-Sherriff's-son-Mills before Felix had clapped his hands over her eyes and dragged her back out of the front door.

Felix's lips parted, his back arching and chest heaving, and he stared at Wendy like she was fucking starlight personified, like she was some kind of fucking miracle and he wasn't quite sure he hadn't dreamt her.

She'd seen versions of that look before, out of the corner of her eye when he watched her fight with Peter, had felt him press smiles into the back of her neck that felt the same, but being confronted with it full on made her heart lurch.

Her hips were finally flush against his, and the tiniest shift of her hips made him suck in a breath - and made her eyes flutter shut, they'd made sure to get a strap-on with the base moulded so it would get her off as well, shift against her cunt and make her breathing hitch, _as it was doing now_ \- so she took pains to hold herself as still as possible, letting him adjust.

After a moment he swallowed thickly and nodded; and she caught her bottom lips between her teeth as she started to move, rhythm sloppy and inexperienced but enough to make Felix keen softly under her, make him shift his hips so she moaned over him and her thrusts evened out, so he caught his fingers in her hair and dragged her up to kiss him, hard and bruising while his hips snapped and rolled between them, the strap-on dragging deliciously across her clit and burying deeper inside him until they were more panting into each other's mouths than really kissing.

Felix twisted his fingers in her hair, moaned her name into her mouth; and she was gone, coming with a shout against his lips and pushing him over the edge of his own orgasm, coming between them, both hard enough to leave them breathless and prompt Wendy to collapse on top of him, disregarding the fact it left her covered in his come.

She drifted for a moment, relishing the come down and absently noting the lazy brush of his fingers as he undid the straps so he could slide the strap-on out of him. He winced ever so slightly at the loss, setting it down on the bedside table before a smile spread across his face as Wendy slid up his body to press lazy, pleased kisses to his lips.

He caught one of her hands, lifted it to his mouth to lick off his come where she'd absently been drawing circles over his stomach and abdomen as she came down; and her nose scrunched up with her grin.

"Mad boy." She offered fondly; and he grinned around her fingertips before pulling her hand away from his mouth, humming contentedly.

Wendy drummed her fingers on his chest, grinning up at him.

"We should do that again." She stated; and he offered her an arch, amused expression.

"You do remember only one of us can come again so soon, right?" She rolled her eyes, huffing and preparing to offer a scathing retort; but his arms locked around her before she could, flipped her onto her back so he could smirk down at her.

She blinked up at him in surprise; before her eyes widened as he _slid_ down her body, stopping only at her hips to suck new bruises into them over the old ones already there. She let out a breathless little laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked the air, tilting her head so she could grin at him.

Felix hummed thoughtfully, gently rearranging her legs so her feet were flat on the mattress before replying.

"Love me." He started pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee.

"Feed me." He ducked down and licked across her cunt, the combined shock and sensitivity after her orgasm making her arch off the bed and moan loudly. Felix rested his cheek against her thigh and grinned up at her.

"Never leave me." He concluded; and her eyes softened, while she reached out to comb her fingers through her fringe.

He was going to be the death of her.

"Never." She promised; and he grinned back at her, all teeth and challenge, before dropping back between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix's last name is Hemming because;
> 
> HEMMING: Scandinavian name derived from Old Norse hamr, meaning "shape." The name may have originated as a byname for a "shape-shifter" or "werewolf."
> 
> And Wolf!Felix remains constant in my very soul.


End file.
